


Involve Ari Somehow

by punkyjo



Series: Ace Mansion November [3]
Category: Ace Mansion, The Ace Mansion
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Arc 2, eső
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyjo/pseuds/punkyjo
Summary: A deeper look at Dot's thoughts when Fetch took the first victims.
Relationships: Dot/Tali, Dotali
Series: Ace Mansion November [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534484
Kudos: 2





	Involve Ari Somehow

“This can’t be happening,” Ari said. “This isn’t part of the mansion, right? Weren’t we supposed to be safe in the mansion?”

“Well, what do you think, Ari?” Jenna hissed. “Of course, it’s not the mansion!” She had finished screeching at the cameras and television in the pod, and was now taking in her surroundings.

“You’re asking someone who forgot their memories, I don’t know the layout of the mansion!” Ari cried, becoming hysterical.

Dot shut down. She’d been taken away. Again. Ripped from Tali’s side against her will. She couldn’t teleport, couldn’t summon electricity, couldn’t _feel_ all the things she was used to feeling. All she felt now was small. It was the same as before - gone, gone, gone - and yet totally different. She wasn’t suddenly everything everywhere, feeling every death, taking every soul as it passed from existence. Instead she was suddenly so small, so helpless. How did people live like this? How did anyone survive? And then it hit her - she might not survive. Her power was gone, but what about her nature? If she was still Death, an eternal, abstract concept, and her power to travel into the ring was gone…she might burn through this form as she nearly had before.

“I can’t travel,” Dot muttered. “I can’t get back to Tali. I can’t go into my ring if I…if I…” She was overcome by tears.

“I can’t do anything either,” Jenna pointed out, still searching the room, impossibly calm in her fury. “They somehow took away our magic.” She kicked the wall of the pod, and made a disgusted face when it didn’t break. Ari gathered himself enough to tap the wall, apparently fascinated by it.

“The voice said we might disturb people if we tap the walls,” Dot said, as loud as she dared. “Maybe we should be quiet.”

Jenna and Ari proceeded to kick at the tv until it broke loose from the wall, and then Ari smashed his foot right through it. As they continued their fight against the impenetrable prison walls, Dot sank further into herself. Why were they so angry? Didn’t they see that would accomplish nothing? They were worthless here, they were weak, all of them. There was nothing they could do to break free. Nothing they could do to get home. They would die here, weak and alone, as all beings are meant to die. But Dot was never even meant to live. And now she had to face the very fear she gave to every other creature in existence.

When Fetch appeared, Dot placed her pillow over her head. She didn’t want to see, didn’t want to hear whatever violence Jenna and Ari had planned for their captor. She heard muffled scuffling, a yelp of pain, more scuffling…and all she could do was cry, and hide, such a pathetic being had she become. What would her sisters say if they could see her now? Would they even still want to bring home a Death that couldn’t bear to see her captor injured by her fellow captives?

When at last sleep took her, her dreams were haunted by the look on Tali’s face when Fetch had turned the gun on Dot, and stolen her away from everything she loved.


End file.
